


Don't freak out. Just trust me

by Misschacilops



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Clubbing, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10467834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misschacilops/pseuds/Misschacilops
Summary: Betty is stressed and her friends want to help her.What would happen if Betty had been invited to the night out with Kevin, Josie, Reggie and... Veronica?Set in 1x07Beronica smut





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! This is my first beronica fanfiction, I hope you will like it.  
> Polly is not escaped but Betty is too stressed and the guys help her.  
> I listened to the song that plays in the scene of the club and I decided to write this one shot (MOMENTS by TOVE LO)  
> I'm sorry for any grammatical mistakes, English isn't my first idiom  
> Soo, let me know what you think, bad or good opinions, I'll accept them of course!  
> Byeee

"Back in New York, whenever I needed to blow off some steam or force my mother's hand, I'd go out on a bender dancing with my fave celebrity gal pal,my best gay and some dimwitted, sexy, disposable armcandy", Veronica said arrogantly.

Kevin smiled amused while both of them closed their lockers.

"That's Josie, you...", she said looking at him. The boy placed his hand on the chest.

"Honoured", he said and Veronica smiled.

"And...", she looked around and then laid her eyes on the football players across the corridor, especially on Reggie. She smiled satisfied.

Kevin nodded. "I'm in, I'm so in", he said completely pleased.

On coming out of school, they stopped to Betty's locker but she was too distracted by reading something on her notebook to notice their presence

"Hey, how's investigation going?", Kevin asked leaning with his shoulder to a locker while Veronica watched her friend waiting for her greeting or a smile.

"Juggie had questioned Dilton Doiley to find out what he has seen exactly on July 4th", she answered putting her notebook in her backpack and then she closed her locker.

"Let's go home?", she asked turning to the two guys who nodded promptly.

They reached the exit talking about this and that but Veronica was still unhappy because her best friend hadn't devoted any kind of affection towards her and this was totally strange and moreover unacceptable.

"Are you okay, B?", Veronica asked when she noticed Betty's unfocused gaze.

"Yes, I'm just...", but the blonde girl didn't have the time to answer because her phone rang.

_Jughead._

Betty read the message and then she placed her phone back in her pocket.

She stroked her tense and tired neck , closing her eyes while Veronica watching the entire scene.

"Why don't you take a break and come with us to the Roving eye tonight? After you can sleep at my house", she asked and Kevin nodded in sign of support.

"You know that my mother will never agree", Betty said without looking at her eyes.

 _ **Alice Cooper would never accept nor that her daughter was going to clubbing, or she was going to clubbing with Veronica Lodge, much less that she was sleeping at Veronica's house**_.

"Well, she doesn't have to know it necessarily. You can tell her that you're going to stay at my house. I'm totally sure she has nothing to say about the extraordinarily gay son of the sheriff", Kevin suggested and the two girls laughed.

"Come on, B. I haven’t see you for a long time because Jughead constantly takes you away from me", Veronica said dramatically but deeply irritated.

Betty rolled her eyes hiding vainly her amusement.

" _Okay, maybe the situation wasn't so bad_ ", Veronica thought.

"And, my dear, you need to distract you and who better than us can make this happen?", Veronica rhetorically asked taking Betty's hand and laced their fingers.

It was only then that Betty turned to her suddenly, as if she had been struck by something.

Veronica noticed it and squeezed her hand stronger while Betty bit her lip.

The idyllic moment was abruptly interrupted by the sudden and unwanted arrival of Alice Cooper with her car and the three guys stopped.

Veronica felt her heart sank when her friend left her hand.

"Betty, get in the car. Now", Alice Cooper ordered. After she gave Kevin a smile then put her cold gaze on Veronica.

Betty greeted her friends, opened the car door and then they went away. Veronica followed the car with her eyes while they began to walk again.

"What was that?", Kevin asked interrupting her thoughts.

Veronica looked away from the road and picked up her phone opening Instagram. "What was what?", she asked pretending to be confused.

Kevin cocked his head amused. "Oh my god, don't pretend with me! You have persecuted her with your eyes until two seconds ago!", he exclaimed indignantly.

"And does that means necessarily something romantic, my dear Nicholas Sparks?", Veronica asked raising an eyebrow.

"My gayradar has gone mad for two minutes. I mean, it's okay. She's Betty and everyone thinks you already dating", the boy said.

"Really, I hate you" 

* * *

 

"Are you serious? Hand in hand with a Lodge?", Alice Cooper yelled into the house and Betty knew that it wouldn't end well.

"I told you a thousand times that you can't consider that girl as your friend", she added in exasperation while Betty went in her room.

She catapulted herself onto the bed and covered her eyes with her hand when she heard the footsteps of her mother on the stairs. After a few second, she felt the weight of her body on the bed.

"Betty...Polly has hidden too many things and she didn't end well", Alice whispered and she uncovered her eyes and sat up.

"What's my name, mum?", she asked looking into her mother's eyes. "Say it", Betty added irritated.

"Elizabeth Cooper", Alice answered while a tear slid down her face.

"That's right. I'm Elizabeth, not Polly. Archie is not Jason, Veronica is not Hermione, they're not bad. Jughead is not his father. So stop using them as an excuse to control my life!", Betty exclaimed.

When her mother walked out of her room, she had decided.

_**That night would be full dark, no stars.**  _

* * *

 

"I think miss Good Girl won't come", Reggie sighed disappointed.

“Give her a chance! That girl has a dark side that she just needs to let it go”, Josie answered smiling.

Veronica was watching her phone, waiting for a message, a call, something that indicated that Betty hadn’t stood her up.

They were waiting for ten minutes after they had walked the road from Pembrooke to the Roving eye.

They could hear the loud music from inside when Veronica saw a grin appear on Reggie’s face.

“That’s the dark side”, he said and Veronica, Kevin and Josie looked at what he was referring.

Veronica felt her jaw reach the ground when she saw her best friend approach the group with a firm step while she was looking at her straight in the eyes.

The loose hair, the blonde waves that fell softly on her shoulders, a black high raise shorts( perhaps a bit too short), a semitransparent top and red lipstick.

Red Seduction, as Betty called it talking to her after the fight with Alice.

Betty felt intimidated by those gazes but when she saw how Veronica was staring at her she felt stronger, powerful.

She recognized the same expression of when Veronica was in the jacuzzi with Chuck and Betty came out in all her splendor.

Maybe that was the effect that she had on her and that’s why Veronica had a special place in her life.

“Cooper, you made us waiting”, Reggie said amused.

“I’m sure the wait was worth it”, Betty replied and the confidence of her words surprised Veronica even more.

“Are you going to stay here all night?”, Josie asked rhetorically and then Kevin took Betty’s arm completely under shock while they came in the club.

“I’m totally stunned , what’s gotten into you tonight?”, the boy asked with an astonished expression and Betty laughed softly, shrugging.

“Come on guys! This is our night!”, Josie exclaimed raising her arm in the air.

After taking a drink (under the shock of all, even Betty took a drink) they began to make their way through the crowd to go wild.

_I grew up with a lot of dreams, who plans to be_

_None of them none were mine_

Betty was dancing with Kevin animatedly. So animatedly that the same Kevin didn’t recognize her friend. But God, he loved it.

Betty felt so free, moving her hips to the rhythm of music and playfully rubbing on her gay best friend’s body.

“Are you try to convert him to the vagina?”, Reggie asked laughing and Veronica lost her words.

The boy approached her , taking her hand and inviting her to dance closer to him.

“Girl, you completely make me crazy for you tonight”, Reggie told her and she laughed while her cheek turned red.

_I’m not prettiest you’ve ever seen but I have my moments_

_I’m not the flawless one, I’ve never been my I have my moments_

She felt her blood freeze when Betty placed the hands on her hips and hugged her slightly.

Veronica relaxed when she felt the other’s smile on her neck.

“Are you okay, V?”, Betty asked amused while she kept on dancing. Veronica turned in the hug and moved closer to her.

_I can get a little drunk, I can get a little drunk But on good days I am charming as fuck_

“Actually, more than okay”, she answered looking down on her lips.

“So show me your moves”, Betty whispered in her ear repeating her words before cheerleading tryout.

Veronica hugged her, dancing in intimate way, their legs intertwined, Veronica’s arm on Betty’s neck.

_I can’t be the perfect one_

_But I’ll make you come_

_And I’m locked in your mind_

Betty felt good, completely enraptured. Totally powerful.

She felt that strange tension in the air, the usual tension of when they found themselves alone and that made them approach dangerously closer… before being regularly interrupted by Cheryl, Kevin, Archie, her mother’s messages, the universe.

Betty realized to feel something completely indescribable in watching Veronica Lodge dancing in that way.

Free, impudent, sensual taking away her hair from the face and keeping them in her hand.

She smiled moving her hips in a very dangerous way for everyone’s mental health.

So she did it.

_Never play the safe card_

_When I go I go hard_

_Now you know_

She stopped Veronica who looked at her confused but kept on smiling.

“Don’t freak out, just trust me”, Betty said repeating her words and did it.

She stroked her cheek with her left hand and bent down to kiss her.

She felt as if the world had stopped to wait the response of the other girl.

Betty began to live again when Veronica responded to her lips and placed her hands on Betty’s cheeks to keep her closer. Lips barely parted, letting the tongues brushing.

They forgot that they were in a public place, with their friend and that Betty Cooper was kissing Veronica Lodge.

By chance Kevin turned to them, seeing the girls rather busy and pulled Josie’s arm to show what was happening under their eyes or, rather, behind them.

Josie and Reggie screamed clapping and Veronica smiled into the kiss because their moment finally had arrived.

She pulled away a little to catch her breath and the three guys approached them dancing in circles.

Reggie took Veronica’s hand and made her turn while Kevin put his arms on the girls’ shoulders starting to jump in pace.

After a while, they all jumped in group, embracing each other, hand intertwined .

Only then, Veronica felt home.

When they reached the table reserved in the name of Lodge , Veronica sat next to Betty and, headless of the gazes of the other three guys, not so innocently put her hand on Betty’s leg.

The blonde blushed but smiled at the gesture.

Actually she thought Veronica would have refused the kiss. In that case, her mind had already found the perfect excuse: To animate the situation just like at Vixens’ tryout.

But she was so happy because she had nothing to say. Veronica returned the kiss, her hand stroked Betty’s legs despite not knowing what had happened, what she thought and what that situation implied.

“Elizabeth Cooper, you totally killed us tonight”, Josie said taking the glass at her mouth. Betty shook her head smiling.

“Does your mother know that you’re in a club where you just kissed a Lodge?”, Reggie asked amused.

Veronica looked at her waiting for her answer. “She knows that I’m with Kev”, the blonde said running a hand through her hair.

“Dark Betty, we like her”, Kevin added nodding frantically.

It was late, really late.

Kevin, Josie and Reggie walked them to Pembrooke.

Betty took her phone laughing when she saw that her mother had called her fifteen times and had left ten messages.

“What?””, Veronica asked her opening the door.

“My crazy mother who persecutes me”, she replied smiling.

Veronica took her hand and led her into her bedroom. “We have to be really quiet, my mother is three doors away from us”, she said taking off her high heels and the golden top.

Veronica realized she made a big mistake when she felt Betty’s gaze on her. “It’s bad manner staring at people”, she pointed out and Betty raised her gaze.

“Don’t you like my attention, Ronnie?”, she asked with confidence surprising her for the umpteenth time that night.

Veronica approached her and looked into her eyes.

“You’ll be the death of me”, she whispered before bend down on her lips.

She closed her eyes to that feeling, the taste of vodka on her lips and her scent invading her lugs.

Betty pushed her closer and stroked her bare back while Veronica placed her hand on her cheeks.

She pulled away to catch her breath, their chest rising and lowering frantically and stared at each other intently.

 _She wanted her_ , in all possibly ways but everything was happening too fast and she wanted to be sure it was the right thing, that Betty wanted it too.

But she hadn’t the time to say a single word that Betty pulled her back into a kiss as if she was reading her thoughts.

But before she could get too worked up, Veronica pulled away again when her knees hit her own bed.

“Are you sure?”, she whispered breathlessly.

Betty tried to catch her breath and looked at her straight in the eyes. “Yes”, she replied convinced.

And this was enough to remove her transparent top that had almost caused her a heart attack.

Betty made her lay on the bed and took off the short black skirt she wore, leaving her only in underwear.

She was lost in observing all that she had under her eyes then she bent to kiss her pushing involuntarily her hips on Veronica making her moan.

“You’re beautiful”, Betty said kissing her neck reverently.

The girl moaned when Betty gently nibbled her pulse point. She felt her hand everywhere, her brain was in black out at the thought that innocent and pure Betty Cooper was turning her wet, really wet.

She had completely lost the control of situation. Usually she was the one that led, she thought lucidly.

But at the same time, this side of Betty caused a stir in the brain, as well as in her hormones.

“You’re overdressed”, she complained just moving her lips away and bringing her fingers to unbutton Betty’s shorts.

The blonde girl barely lifted her hips to help in the movement and when Veronica threw the shorts somewhere in the room, she laced her lips again to her neck, along the breastbone. Her hands gripped Veronica’s hips tight.

Then she took them at Veronica’s back, undid her black lace bra and pulled it out of her arms.

 _“Betty_ ”, Veronica whispered placed her hands on her shoulders. “ _I need you_ ”.

She captured one of Veronica’s breast in her mouth and licked her nipple, feeling it stiffen against her tongue while her left hand stroke the other breast.

 _“God, what am I doing”, Betty thought in her mind_.

Veronica moaned louder then she expected, threw her head back and pressed Betty tighter against her chest.

She felt the left hand stroke her abdomen up to the edge of the panties.

Betty looked at her to get her consent and Veronica nodded softly. She just wanted to touch her. So slowly took the underwear off, every centimeter corresponded to a series of kisses along the hips, along the inner high, along the legs.

Veronica was completely naked under her eyes. She quivered with impatience.

The point of no return.

But Betty flipped their position so that Veronica straddled her.

She gasped when realized what just happened and looked at her girl confused.

But Betty put her hands on Veronica’s hips and began to kiss her neck again.

“Didn’t you say that you like to be on top?”, she asked remembering her word during an _obscenely_ porno conversation with Kevin few days earlier.

Veronica smiled happy but her thought were interrupted by the feeling of Betty’s fingers stroke her groin and she realized how shamefully wet.

She held her breath when Betty lowered her hand to her center, keeping their eyes locked.

She put her hands on Betty’s shoulders to support herself because she felt her legs extremely weak as soon as Betty began to fondle her.

She left a trail of kisses from the lobe of her right ear to the clavicle.

Then slowly Betty began to circle her clit and Veronica moaned loudly. She laced her fingers though the blonde hair while her hips pushed persistently and desperately toward Betty’s hand.

The girl moved her fingers from her clit to her opening and Veronica remained in suspense until she felt Betty inside of her.

Veronica finally lowering herself fully on her hand, threw her head back and squeezed Betty’s shoulders.

“Betty..”, she moaned when the girl started to pump faster inside of her while with the other hand she tried to keep her still.

 _“Oh God, yes_!”, Veronica cried while Betty rubbed her clit with her thumb and her fingers were deeply moving in her.

As she was moving her hips faster, Veronica felt the tension rise in her stomach.

Betty curled her fingers when she felt Veronica tight muscles squeezed her fingers.

The girl on top of her cried so loudly and then moaned incoherently, her body shaken and breathless.

Veronica collapsed on her , bringing her arms around Betty’s neck and resting her head on her shoulder.

She felt her heart almost explode, beating uncontrollably.

Then Veronica pulled away from Betty’s shoulder to stare deep into her eyes, her hand on the cheek.

“God, what happened to the girl next the door?”, she asked amused. Betty smiled proudly and then kissed her while her hand caressed Veronica’s back softly.

“It’s your turn baby”, she said smirking and pulled her hand on Betty’s waist to make her lay down on the bed. She placed herself better on the girl beneath her and her eyes were wide open when she felt wet between Betty’s legs.

So she placed her hand on the bed at the side of Betty’s head and pulled her hips down making Betty whisper her name softly. Her hands run on Veronica’s hips to push them again against her but Veronica had other intentions.

So she moved her mouth to Betty’s neck sucking and kissing every piece of skin.

“My mother will kiss us if you leave marks”, Betty warned her while she left open mouthed passionate kisses down her throat.

Veronica kept on pushing her hips on Betty making the girl moan and curl her toes.

“Your mother will kill us anyway”, Veronica said and Betty smiled because it was so true, tragically sad but true.

“So let’s enjoy our little time together before Alice Cooper the apocalypse comes”, Veronica added and she unclasped Betty’s bra.

She tossed it away from her sight and bent down to take in her mouth a nipple.

Betty kept her hair in one hand and pushed Veronica down for a deeper contact.

Veronica flicked her tongue against the sensitive spot and grazed her teeth over it.

Betty suppressed her loud moan biting her lips too afraid of Hermione in the next room.

She felt Veronica’s hands on her ribs, her mouth leave her breast and suck the skin of her waist, along the hips, leaving marks.

Veronica trailed kisses right under Betty’s belt along the hem of her underwear.

Betty felt weak, moreover when Veronica took them off and put her hands on her legs to pull them apart.

She started to shake when felt Veronica’s lips were on her inner thighs while her girl kept her hips down.

“Please”, Betty groaned breathless and Veronica was more than happy to satisfy her desire. Betty arched her back when Veronica pressed a kiss on the hood of her clit, flicking her tongue over it and making her squirm underneath her.

Then she left kisses down to her opening while one of Betty’s hand pushed her head gently on where she wanted her.

That tongue feels so good, Betty thought.

Veronica looked at her as she pushed her tongue inside, slowly thrusting in and out. Betty mouth fell open and a moan escaped from her lips.

She started to grind her hips harder against Veronica’s mouth and dig her nails into the sheets. She threw her head back, taking every inch of pleasure her tongue was giving her.

“ _I-I’m coming_ ”, Betty moaned loudly spreading her legs more.

Veronica moved her tongue faster into her and she felt Betty tightening up.

So she pushed two fingers inside of her suddenly while she placed her mouth on the clit.

Betty screamed trying to close her legs but Veronica kept on pushing them open.

Then she trailed kisses from the belt to her neck before climbing back to her lips. Betty moaned in her mouth tasting herself on Veronica’s tongue.

“This was so epic”, Betty whispered breathless, her cheek red and eyes closed.

“Never I would have imagined that the night would be so amazing”, Veronica said smiling proud. Betty sat up on the bed barely covering herself with the sheets and watched herself in the mirror in front of Veronica’s bed.

The other girl looked at her knowing what she was thinking and laughed.

“Don’t”, Betty said meeting her gaze in the mirror and trying to hide her amusement.

“B, you’re totally screwed”, Veronica said sitting up and touching the marks she left on Betty’s body.

“I can’t even imagine what I can tell her to explain this”, she answered and then laid down again. Veronica smiled and approached her intertwining their legs and wrapping her naked abdomen with her arm.

“Maybe, you can tell her that your amazing girlfriend showed you how much she cares about you”, she realized the importance of those words but she wanted to see her reaction.

In fact Betty turned to her and looked at her amused. “Are you my girlfriend?”, the girl asked confused.

“Aren’t I?”, Veronica asked back raising an eyebrow.

* * *

 

Later, Betty laid on her bed after the huge fight with her mother about what happened the night before, what were those signs on her neck and where she actually spent the night.

And her mother almost risked another heart attack but this was enough to avoid telling her the true: she was just a victim of Lodge’s charm.

‘ _I’m punished for the rest of my life so the next time we’ll have the brilliant idea of spending a night together, you have to climb into my room illegally. So pls, don’t wear heels’,_ she wrote in the message to Veronica. After a moment, her phone rang _. ‘_

_'Perfect, because I had to tell my mother what were those screams she heard in the middle of the night and it was terribly embarrassing explaining that Alice Cooper daughter was in my bed'_


End file.
